Sinnoh League Journey
by Thunder Crush
Summary: Two brothers are traveling around the Sinnoh Region in trying attempt to make both their dreams a reality, but they might get side tracked by a new and mysterious enemy that has suddenly appeared in the region with his own ambitions. I can now update my stories regularly.


Disclaimer I do not own the Anime/Manga Pokémon series, but I do own the two Oc's.

for me to do this story I'll have to put two out of the three stories I'm currently doing on hold. So I set up a poll on my profile page.

* * *

Late at night in a small town known as Twinleaf, two 9-year-old twin brothers were inside their small house getting ready for bed while one of them was also excited about their birthdays being tomorrow.

"This is so exciting," a medium-sized boy who had short dark hair growing down, blue eyes, tan skin and was wearing blue pajamas with white polka dots on them said excitingly with a smile while walking around his bedroom floor. The room had a brown wooden floor, two beds that were a few feet away from each other that had small mahogany dressers beside them, a closet that has clothes and shoes inside, an ultramarine colored wall and a ceiling lamp lighting the entire room. "Just think, tomorrow is our tenth birthday."

"Yeah, I know that Matthew," said another medium-sized boy who seemed to look exactly like the other boy, only his dark hair was spiked. The boy was also wearing blue pajama's with white polka dots, much like his brother's. He was calmly reading a dark blue book about Pokémon. "And can you please calm down and be quiet? You're distracting me from my reading."

Matthew then stopped walking around his bedroom, and turned towards his twin. "Sorry Patrick," Matthew said with a small grin to his twin brother, Patrick. "But can you really blame me for being excited?''

"I mean, starting tomorrow we're going to start our very own Pokémon Journey!" Matthew reminded him as he began to settle down a bit, but continued to fidget a bit.

Patrick turned another page of his book and replied back to his brother without even looking at him. "I know that already Matthew. I also can't wait to travel all around Sinnoh, capture and see all kinds of Pokémon."

Matthew then stood on top of his bed, smiling while having his fist up in the air. "And let's not forget trying to become Pokémon Masters in the process. I want to be the best Pokémon Master one day and get lots of strong Pokémon." Matthew said a bit loudly as Patrick looked directly at him for the first time that night.

"Get off that bed and calm yourself already," Patrick demanded, becoming a bit irritated as he closed his book and sat down on his bed. "Or else mom will come in here and make you be quiet."

"Sorry...again," Matthew responded with a slight smile as he jumped off of his bed and landed on the wooden floor. "And do you know what's going to be the most exciting thing when I meet Professor Rowan?" Matthew asked happily.

Patrick then sighed as he put his hand on his forehead. ''Let me guess, when you get to choose what starter Pokémon you want?"

"Huh? Yeah, you're right on the money!" Matthew responded as he stood up. "I bet that's every trainer's best memory."

Patrick nodded as he picked up his book and opened it to the same page he was on moments before. "Do you even know what Pokémon you're going to choose from? There's three Pokémon to choose from: a fire-type Chimchar, a water-type Piplup, or the grass-type Turtwig."

"Yes, actually, I do know which Pokémon I'm going to choose." Matthew replied, a huge grin plastering across his face as he sat down on his brother's bed. "I'm going to choose a Chimchar for my starter Pokémon.''

"A fire type would really fit me. It has scorching hot attacks, bravery." Matthew exclaimed while putting his left foot on top of the bed while his body looked liked it was being surrounded with red aura. "And it's also—"

Patrick cut him off, "And what? It's prone to mischievous," Patrick said smartly, still reading his book and chuckling a bit. "That certainly does sounds like you."

Matthew didn't seem fazed by the comment. "Well I guess I can't argue with you on that one." he paused, "well, anyway, what Pokémon are you going to get, bro?" Matthew asked, slightly curious. "I really, really want to know." Matthew whined as he looked at Patrick with a pout.

Patrick sighed and put his book down for the second time in the past ten minutes. "If you must know, I would like to choose a Piplup as my starter Pokémon."

''Really, a Piplup? Isn't that what that Dawn girl chose for her starter Pokémon?" Matthew asked him, confused as he tried to remember if a Piplup was the Pokémon she choose when she started her Journey.

"That's right. Dawn chose Piplup after it saved her from a nest of Ariados by using Bide." Patrick responded with a slight grin. "And after that she met Ash Ketchum and Brock somewhere on her quest to become the top coördinator."

"How do you know that?" Matthew asked. "I mean, she only came back to Twinleaf once or twice, but she never talked to us until she got back from travelling with Ash and Brock."

Patrick stared back at Matthew looking a bit confused himself and lied back down on his bed. "When she came back here she told _both _of us about her travels with the group, remember?"

"Huh, oh yeah," Matthew responded, suddenly remembering when Dawn told them about her travels around Sinnoh and all the adventures she had with Ash and Brock.

"And her stories were pretty amazing, too." Patrick said, smiling at Matthew who was now lying down in his bed, finally calming down. "And those events only happened three months ago, too."

"I hope we have an exciting adventure like that." Matthew said as he snuggled into the covers of his bed. "She journeyed across the Sinnoh Region and helped disband the evil Team Galactic, and obtained all five ribbons necessary to enter the Sinnoh Grand Festival."

Patrick got out of his bed and walked towards the light switch on the wall. "And let's not forget Ash."

_Ash was pretty amazing! He was in the top four in Lily of the Valley Conference, _Matthew thought to himself with a smile as Patrick turned off the lights, causing the room to turn completely dark.

Patrick then walked back to his bed slowly and quietly. "Good night." Patrick said, getting under the covers of his bed and closing his eyes.

"Good night!" Matthew replied back as he slowly drifted off.

_-Outside of Twinleaf Town, Route 201-_

Appearing out of thin air, was a tall man with pale skin, red eyes, and blue hair. He wearing black pants, a long-sleeved matching shirt, and brown boots. He hovered a few feet above the ground, grinning evilly.

_'Seems like I've finally made it to the crossroad.' _The tall man thought to himself, landing on the ground in front of a sign that read: Verity City and Sandgem City.

"Verity City here I come!" the tall man exclaimed, his smile turning into a full on smirk as he started to walk on the path that lead to Verity City.

_'And once I get the information I need, Team Rocket will pay me handsomely when I get enough power to put my plan into motion.' _His smirk only grew wider as he continued to think about his devious plans.

"If my plan works I will gain control over the Sinnoh Region." The man said as he continued to walk towards the city. "But of course if that does happen I'll have to give my control of this region to Team Rocket.

"And if Operation Tempest is a success in Unova, Giovanni should have enough power to rule it. And if that does happen my reward might be a lot bigger then promised."

The man then stopped walking and thought for a moment._ 'But I highly doubt that Professor Rowan will be in his lab at this time of night, so for now I'll just have to wait until day time comes to meet up with him.'_

The man then disappeared in thin air, leaving no trace that he was there.


End file.
